1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the conservation of energy in general and with conservation of energy in mechanical devices during acceleration and deceleration in particular.
2. Prior Art
Newton""s third law of motion states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. In prior art systems, the energy expended on the reaction is typically dissipated through the surroundings of the device and lost to the environment Earth. This energy is not used to perform the work of the device, and is thus wasted. A motor or other mover wastes half the applied energy when it accelerates while the load or machine or vehicle wastes half of that. Fortunately the load or machine with its opposite torque matches that of the motor at constant velocity only so that part of the energy is conserved as is. Accordingly, an invention meeting the following objectives is desired.
It is an object of the invention to retain a greater amount of the energy expended in operation of a mechanical device within the mechanical system.
It is another object of the invention to use gravity to block the reaction and counteract torque in rotational mechanical devices created by acceleration and deceleration thereby making it action/action.
It is still another object of the invention to increase the efficiency of rotational mechanical devices so that much smaller engines and fuel tanks will be needed.
It is still another object to conserve reactions in general to action/action.
As rotational mechanical devices accelerate or decelerate, they generate greater reactive force against their housing and/or their surroundings. This reactive torque represents wasted energy that is lost to the system since it moves the earth, a ready receptor albeit an infinitisimal amount from that standpoint, but even so consumes three-fourths of the applied energy needlessly.
The Invention comprises the use of equal and opposite force from an energy source i.e. gravity via such as a spring, or cable or counterweight to counteract to the reactive torque generating forces in the mechanical device.
To fully block the reaction, the counterweight spring, cable or other means must be applied fresh and properly at the very start/acceleration. However, if counterweight is in place in advance of start, it must be activated by lift a minute amount and release while reaching from the opposite side or an adjacent side. This is effective as long as acceleration occurs uninterrupted i.e. reset to activate This is analogous to weighing on a balance scale. Reaction wastes energy by moving the earth. Reaction is a strain or unsteady state which consumes energy needlessly.